


The Kink Chronicals

by Swigityswooty (Emma_Bloom)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Dystopian, Gay, Multi, Thriller, lgbtqiap, lgbtqiapk, queer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Bloom/pseuds/Swigityswooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the year 2069.  Kinks have been outlawed and those who dare to disobey are publicly Shamed. A group of rebels known as the Deviant Resistance are the only ones brave enough to stand up to their oppressive government.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kink Chronicals

"Anti Urophilia, wake up!" my sister Anti Coprophilia called from outside my room. "We're going to be late for the Shaming!"

I eyed my alarm clock. 6:40 AM. Fuck, I really overslept. I quickly threw on my government-issued vanilla white t-shirt and plain corduroys, made only with good and pure fabric. I knew I didn't have time to waste eating breakfast but I had to brush my teeth and hair and put on some deodorant or else risk being Shamed for having a filth fetish.

I walked out the door where my family was waiting for me.

"Alright, now let's pick up the pace a bit, kids," my mom said hurrying us along. "This is one Shaming we wouldn't want to miss."

"Your mother's right. This guy has been on the run for 10 years. I didn't think they'd ever catch him." my dad said.

When we reached the field where the Shaming was held, we joined the back of the crowd. The Chief Kinkshamer, a wrinkly old woman in her 60s, stood in the center of the stage. Then a bwong sound rang throughout the field, signaling it was time to start. She leaned in so her lips were touching the microphone.

"hello smol beans this is a callout post. deviant resistance member @bondage_dude_69 harassed many of my mutuals and has a bondage kink which is problematic uwu. now let the shaming begin :)"

The curtains opened to reveal the infamous @bondage_dude_69 himself bound to a chair with the executor standing behind him, wielding an injector filled with a blue serum. The Deviant Resistance member wasn't struggling at all. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying himself quite a bit.

"since some Gross Things™ happened when we hung a perv the last shaming we will now use lethal injection. theres no way anyone can have lethal injection as a kink, right????" she turned to the executor to confirm. He nodded.

"I don't know, I think that's kinda hot" I said a bit louder than I intended. A man in front of me whipped around and shot me a scandalized look.

"Excuse me!" he shouted. "We've got a kid turned on by lethal injection over here!"

"send them up!!!"

A woman savagely lifted me up in the air.

"Uro!" my mother cried out. She reached for me but I was too far away.

Other people put their hands up and pushed me towards the front in some sort of twisted version of crowd surfing. When I got to the front they threw me onto the stage where I landed with a thud.

"looks like we're going to have two(2) shamings"

Thinking quickly, I decided to try to speak her language. "im a minor and making a callout post on me is problematic uwu"

This caused her to pause. "dam... that's tru...." she said. "youll be sentenced to life in prison tho. anyway.... on with the execution"

"Any last words?" the executor asked.

"Well, at least I can say I died doing what I love."

"Oh, right, you have a bondage kink."

@bondage_dude_69 broke into hysterical laughter. "You fool... kinkshaming IS my kink!"

The entire crowd gasped. Even the executor was stunned.

I heard a loud bang and the stage became covered in smoke. Through the dense fog I could just barely make out a person grabbing a hold of the Chief's head and snapping her neck. She then did the same to the executor and began working on untying @bondage_dude_69's bonds. He stood and rubbed his swollen wrists. "@edgelordanddenial you'll never believe what kink this kid has," he gestured towards me.

"What?" she asked.

"He gets off on lethal injection."

She nodded her head in respect. "Wow, we need someone like you on our team. Come with us."

I weighed my options. I could spend the rest of my life in prison or I could go with these kinksters and become a criminal outcast. I decided the latter was better by a small margin.

"Alright."

"Great! Now let's get out of here."

And that is how our sinful journey began.


End file.
